overlord_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Straw
Introduction Straw is a young orphan who aspires to be a adventure. As a boy his mother and father were murdered by bandits, but the bandits were murdered by Farmers who ambushed them while they were looting. Straw and his older Sister Faith were found among the carnage. Straw grew up sleeping in the barn and cutting wood on the farm. His arm was strong and his heart even stronger. In the darkest of times Straw always remains optimistic. Shaw holds the Talent "Born Walking and Talking." Personality Straw is a good kid with a good heart. He is nice to everyone he meets and has a constantly positive attitude. He always looks at the world as if the glass is half full and is eager to help others. It should be noted however that Straw is a Hot Head. When trouble comes around he charges at it at full speed. In that regard he is much like a bull. Straw also has a fearsome hatred of evil. As a boy he has no real memories of his parents, but he does remember the bandits that attacked them. He remembers the look of evil as they slew everyone around them and the look of good as the farmers descended on them as they started there looting. This event in his life shaped Straw's entire life. He has a strong desire to bring justice to those who do evil and peace to those who do good. It is for this reason that Straw desires to become a adventure. Adventures are fee, as Straw sees it, and thus they can chose there own fights and what orders they follow. That way he can always do what is right. It should be noted that Straw does not know about the deal that Farmer Bishop made with his Sister Faith. He does not know that the only reason he and his sister were allowed to live on farm Ironside was due to a deal made between the two of them. The deal that Faith would merry Bishop's youngest son Hal. In Straw's mind Bishop is a saint who can do no wrong. Classes * Job Classes (Level: 25) ** Farmer *** Woodcutter (Genius) **** Axe Man (Genius) ** Axe Fighter (Genius) *** Viking (Genius) ** Barbarian (Genius) ** Blood Knight ** Evil Slayer Abilities and Powers Straw was born with the Talent "Born Walking and Talking." This Talent gives Straw several abilities. Starting off Straw was born able to walk and to talk. Second he gained Mastery in a single tool. That tool for Straw was the axe. It is for this reason why Straw is a Genius Woodcutter, Axe Fighter, Viking, and Axe Man. As a result of this Straw has a elevated Level. There is however still room for him to grow and to learn more about his chosen weapon. Quotes Hey sis, it looks like you are on your last, Straw! You get it, since my name is ... ok I will shut up now. Category:Male Category:Axe User Category:Fighter Category:Talent Holder Category:LordNoodleXIV